Sweet Dreams
by littlelovegood
Summary: Every night was the same. Every night he would go to bed early. Every night she would go to bed hours later. Every night he would hear her screaming, And every night he would climb into bed beside her. Every night he would whisper soothing words to her. Every night she would fall back to sleep. Every morning he would leave early. Every morning, she would have no idea.


Every night was the same.

Every night he would go to bed early.

Every night she would go to bed hours later.

Every night he would hear her screaming,

And every night he would climb into bed beside her.

Every night he would whisper soothing words to her.

Every night she would fall back to sleep.

Every morning he would leave early.

Every morning, she would have no idea.

That morning, however, was different...

"Malfooyyy!" the bushy haired girl whined.

"Graangeeer!" he mocked back.

"We have all this work to do; you can't go to bed now! I'll have to finish it alone, AGAIN" by this point Hermione was exasperated and practically begging Draco for his help.

After the war, Draco and his mother had been labelled blameless and pardoned for their role in the war. Returning to re-take their seventh year, Hermione and Draco had been named Head girl and boy.

Despite the fact that the war was over, and muggle-borns and purebloods were seen as equals, old habits die hard; meaning Draco and Hermione still had the tendency to fight on occasion. However, the name calling was less harsh and the threats held less meaning.

"Well, I'm sorry Granger but I'm tired, leave the work and we'll finish it tomorrow" Draco reasoned.

"Fine! Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Night, Granger" he answered, shaking his head as he left for his room.

Hermione sat up for a while, finished the paragraph she was writing and tidied up the paperwork, kind of. She never had been a tidy person; organised yes, but never tidy.

Around midnight, Draco woke to the familiar screams of torture, cries of pain, and begs for help. He wondered if this was due to the fact he had seen her tortured with his own eyes, or that he had listened to these nightmares for four months now.

Instinctively, without his real thought, Draco pulled himself out of his bed and ran across the common room. As he eased open the door, he took in the sight; pillows on the floor, the bed sheets at the bottom of the bed, teddies on the floor, Hermione thrashing around on her bed looking as if she was having a fit, her hair stuck to her forehead, and a mixture of sweat and tears running down her face.

Draco opened the window and sat on the edge of the bed. Placing a gentle hand on the small of her back, he whispered into Hermione's ear;

"Shhh, it's okay, it's just a dream." Draco's soothing was desperate yet calming, pushing her hair from her face, he saw he features begin to relax.

"It's okay, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you. Shhh, you're safe." After around twenty minutes Hermione was fast asleep in a calm, peaceful dream. With an experienced flick of his wand, the room re-arranged itself, bed sheets and pillows placing them self tenderly around Hermione's sleeping figure. Before climbing into the bed beside her, Draco shut the window and kissed Hermione's forehead.

Draco pulled Hermione's back into his chest, and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. Listening to her deep, rhythmic breathing, Draco drifted into sleep.

Hermione started to stir, when Draco panicked and glanced at the alarm sat on her bedside table, he realised she was waking early, for the first time. Draco slid his body from Hermione's and dashed out the room soundlessly.

Hermione sat up confused; certain she had closed her door last night and convinced she has watched a flash of blonde pass the door.

When Hermione was awake, dressed and washed, she left her bathroom to find Draco, still in his pyjama bottoms, slouched across the couch, finishing the paperwork from last night. As she perched at the end of the couch, he moved his feet and sat up; giving her room to sit down. Silently, she picked up some papers and began to fill them in; from the corner of her eye, she watched him head to his room to shower before the day began.

At breakfast, both sat at their respective tables. Hermione laughed and chattered with her friends, including Luna, Seamus and Neville, who had also returned to complete their final year. On the other table, Draco sat eating absentmindedly, rubbing his dark eyes.

"What's up Malfoy? You still not sleeping?" Blaise Zabini asked his fellow Slytherin, a hint of concern in his velvet voice.

"Not really, Zabini" Draco sighed.

"Nightmares keeping you awake?"

"You could say that" Draco muttered as he continued to eat.

Hermione on the other hand was bright and awake, as always. Though, she was still convinced that the flash of blonde she was not her imagination.

Hermione and Draco shared lessons; transfigurations, ancient runes, potions and arithmancy. However, Draco was forced to take on another subject, Muggle studies; this was his punishment for his role in the war, alongside 'community service.' Draco and his mother were required to help rebuild the wizarding community after the war; Narcissa and Draco were happy to oblige.

Draco would never admit his secret interest in muggle studies, and so he continued to grumble about their 'impractical means of transport,' 'inadequate medical care,' and supposed 'ridiculous traditions.' His forced lesson meant that he would return to the common room later than Hermione, every day with exception to Thursdays, the only day that he didn't have muggle studies!

Lying on the couch, Hermione thought about the flash of blonde, passing it off to be tricks of her mind because of the early morning. Though, the thought still bounced around her head. _'Maybe it was just wishful thinking'_ the Gryffindor thought to herself, lying down on the couch. Picking up her favourite book, Hermione decided it best to forget the image and go on pretending she didn't have a school girl crush on Draco Malfoy; her childhood enemy.

When Draco returned to the common room, he found Hermione sleeping peacefully in the couch; it seemed like the know-it-all took the word NIGHTmares literally. He sat in the seat opposite her, picked up the book she dropped and continued reading from where she had left off. In the passing moments Draco watched as Hermione's face became an expression of worry and pain, she began to stir; _'I thought too soon'_ Draco thought to himself.

"Draco" a warm smile spread across the sleeping girl's face as she whispered his name in contentment.

In that moment Draco felt his heart swell and he fell in love with the Gryffindor princess all over again.

The following morning, Hermione awoke to an unusually happy Malfoy, whistling to himself as he tidied up the common room. Being the curious (or just plain nosey) type of girl, Hermione couldn't help question Draco's giddiness.

"Well good morning, sunshine?" Hermione's tone was questioning and surprised.

"Morning Granger, sleep well?" Draco asked, not bothering to look up.

"Erm, I'm beginning to think I'm still sleeping, Malfoy. You've never really been a morning person, is everything alright?"

"You make it sound like I'm always miserable in the m... Maybe we are still sleeping, are you dreaming about me Granger?" Draco raised his eye brows in a suggestive manner, and hoped he had been subtle.

A warm blush began to creep up Hermione's neck, _'He doesn't know that, he can't possibly know that. He's winding you up Hermione, just go with it.' _The blush began to fade as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"In your dreams Malfoy" she smirked back, hoping he hadn't noticed the blush.

"Yeah, whatever, Granger" he answered.

Draco Malfoy was a very observant person; he knew tiny details about people, things they often don't see themselves. He noticed that Blaise Zabini clicked his fingers when he was nervous, and that Ron Weasley watched the boys who stared at his sister. He also noticed that Hannah Abott twirled her hair around her finger when she was reading and that Professor Flitwick used his hands to perform the wand movements of a silent charm. Draco Malfoy noticed the glitter in Pansy Parkinson's eyes whenever Theodor Nott kept her eye contact for a little too long, and he noticed Nott's disappointment whenever Pansy looked away. He had somehow noticed the Patil twins wrote with their opposite hands; Padma with her right and Parvarti with her left. Draco was not sure why he noticed these things; it was just something that he did.

So he wasn't particularly surprised when he noticed the blush crawling up Hermione's neck, or the way she bit her lip when she was nervous. He noticed the way she smiles when reading her books and how she hates dog-eared corners. Malfoy also noticed the hitch in Hermione's breath when he winked at her.

Hermione bent down to help tidy the common room; she had to admit, the mess was just as much her fault as it was his.

"No, no, leave it, I'll do it" Draco waved Hermione off.

"No, I helped make the mess, I'll help clean it"

"Honestly Granger, it's fine."

"Don't be silly, I don't mind."

"You're messing it up, everything has to be done properly. You and your stupid ways." Draco said, irritated.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy? I was only trying to help" the brunette defended.

"Look, when I was punished at home, Father made me clean the house without magic. I have a system, and quite frankly you're messing up! Now leave, go get ready or something" Draco shooed Hermione.

The bushy haired girl smirked, "wow Malfoy, I never thought of you to one of labour."

"But you've thought of me" the head boy winked.

"I'm going to get ready for breakfast, are you going to the great hall?"

"Yeah, when I'm done Granger."

"Then wait for me." Hermione ran away to get dressed.

Draco's eyes followed her figure disappear behind the now closed door. "As long as it takes" Draco whispered behind her. The blonde shook his head, started a new tune and continued to clean the head's common room.

When Hermione returned, the two made their way to the hall, bickering over head and prefect duties;

"All I'm saying Granger, is that prefects should not be paired by friendship groups. If you're with your friends you're less likely to pay attention and do your duty properly."

"And all I'm saying, Malfoy, is that if you're stuck with people you don't particularly like then you will storm through the castle and not bother to check classrooms, corners and broom closets as a means of getting away from your partner."

"That's not strictly true Granger. We do our patrols together, and you still stop at _every _closet and classroom even though you hate me."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Draco, shock spread across her face.

"I don't _hate_ you Malfoy, we're not particularly close, but I don't hate you" Hermione said, a tone of indignation in her voice.

"Oh" was all the head boy had to say.

The two went through their day like normal, as if nothing happened.

Hermione sat on the grass by the lake with Luna and Ginny.

"What's up Hermione, you look a little distant" Luna sang in her dreamy voice.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just... Malfoy thought I hate him" she blurted out.

"So?" Ginny questioned, confusion capturing her delicate features.

"Well I don't hate him. I just, I dunno. I was a little off put is all."

Ginny and Luna exchanged glances. Ginny raised her eyebrow to Hermione; a sign to continue. Hermione sighed;

"I just don't understand why he thinks I hate him. We talk and sometimes laugh; sure I hated him before the war, but, I don't know why this is bothering me so much."

Luna put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Look, you're upset because you thought you's had moved on from the hate thing; grown up a bit. Now you're worried that the way you act doesn't make it seem like you've forgiven him completely. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I don't know how you can read me like a book, Lune, but I think I'm going to go and talk to him, thanks."

Hermione stood up and dusted herself off, she glanced back down to two girls on ground, "I'm not being silly, am I?" she pushed.

"No, now go find him!" Ginny ordered; her forcefulness contradicting her delicate face.

"What's up Drake?" Blaise questioned, nudging his friend in the side for not listening.

"Well, I made a comment this morning about Granger hating me"

"And?"

"She looked shocked, told me she didn't hate me and then seemed, sad?"

"I'm confused"

"Doesn't take much," Draco smirked, "but seriously Blaise, she seemed offended and upset that I thought she hated me?"

"Well then obviously the girl doesn't hate you, and it bothers her that you think so. Go talk to her?"

"I don't know."

"It wasn't a question Draco" Merlin, Zabini was intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Fine." Draco stood up and went to find Hermione.

"Why did you think I hate you?" her voice pulled Draco out of his thoughts. He turned around in the long, abandoned corridor and his fellow head walking in his direction.

"I don't know. I mean after everything I've done, everything I said and done to you. I thought those things were unforgivable."

"But. If I hated you I wouldn't talk to you surely?"

"I guess. It's just I've never really apologised for it before."

"You could start now?" Hermione smiled.

A small smiled played on Draco's lips. His eyes fell to floor and his hair fell to his eyes. Suddenly his expression changed. His eyes became wet and smile faltered.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I was stupid and childish. I hung on every word my father said; I was gullible enough to let him convince me you were dirt and scum. In reality it's the other way round." The gentle tears rolled down the boy's soft cheeks and to the floor, which he still had locked in his gaze.

"Oh, Draco. You idiot, I was joking. I was expecting 'yeah sorry!' I forgave you the moment I understood that you were forced to think those things. You can't blame yourself. Come here."

Hermione pulled the shaking boy into her arms and wiped the tears from his eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. Taking advantage of the situation he would never get again, he buried his face into Hermione's neck and attempted to calm his breathing. Hermione's hand instinctively reached for the platinum hair and ran her fingers through it soothingly.

The two drew apart, looked at one another and laughed. Nothing was funny, but it was the beginning of a new friendship.

Hermione lay down in bed and sleep took over her mind. Half an hour later, Draco was beside her, soothing her dreams. His heart was breaking while he watched the pain and fear etched on her face.

The weeks past, Hermione and Draco's friendship grew. They bickered less and helped each other out. Draco continued to clean and whistle and Hermione began to teach him things he didn't learn in muggle studies.

While everything got better, Hermione's nightmares stayed the same. Every night Draco wished her sweet dreams and every night he scolded himself for it, feeling guilty for what he knew. He wondered if Hermione knew about these nightmares.

As the weeks continued to pass, Hermione and Draco grew closer still. They acted like friends, helping one another, doing patrols happily together and getting along well outside of the common room. Last weekend, Draco had even asked Hermione to accompany him to Hogsmeade. Despite Hermione's happiness, the nightmares continued. Draco continued to sooth her dreams against her knowledge.

One Monday afternoon, Hermione had come back to the common room from her last lesson of the day, ancient runes, and lay on the couch to sleep. The two heads had stayed up late last night, after their patrols; Draco taught Hermione how to play wizards chess and Hermione beat him at exploding snap, three times.

As Hermione began to fall into a deep sleep, she began to dream. Soon the nightmares took over and her small frame began to shake violently. Before long, Hermione's body was thrashing in a violent fit; her ear-piercing screams straining her throat. In her fight between nightmare and reality, Hermione's sleeping form had fell from the couch and she was now curled in ball on the floor. Draco walked through the portrait hole, ready to shout Hermione with news of his day when heard her scream rip through the air. In the next seconds, Hermione was on the blonde boy's lap listening to his soothing sounds.

"Shh, Hermione. It's only a dream. Wake up. You're okay Hermione, I'm here. Relax, shh." In his desperation, Draco leant down and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Hermione sweat-soaked forehead; wiping her hair from her face. He smiled softly as he watched her expression relax slightly.

He switched his weight and placed Hermione back onto the couch, and crouched beside her, stroking her hair. The girl's lips began to move; excitement and affection blossomed inside Draco as he waited in anticipation for his name to be whispered.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, and Hermione's breathing hitched. As the name floated through his mind, Draco felt the tear sting his eyes, his stomach dropped and he felt physically sick at the sound of her voice;

"Ron..."

Grabbing his bag Draco stormed from the common room; refusing to let the _mudblood _have this effect on him.

A smile finally fell on Hermione's lips as she whispered another name, "Draco." He missed his name.

Ron and Harry had not returned to school. Harry took off for a year; he kept in touch but left to get a break from the 'the-boy-who-saved-the-world' phase. Ron however decided he enjoyed the lime light for once, and began to tour schools, talking to children and telling them how important it is to be brave, persistent and surround yourself with great friends. Two months ago he started his Auror training with the ministry.

Hermione woke up later that night and dragged herself into bed where she fell back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and went about her normal morning routine, only to find that Draco had not waited for her before breakfast. Although she was a little disappointed, Hermione shrugged it off, '_maybe he was hungry? Or decided to meet up with some friends?_' she thought to herself.

Spotting the blonde, sitting at the Slytherin table with Blaise Zabini, Hermione smiled and waved. Draco scowled at the girl and looked away as if disgusted.

"What's up with that, Drake? I thought you Hermione were getting along?" Blaise questioned innocently, "is something up?"

"Me and Granger never had anything Blaise, you'd do well to keep your nose out!" Draco snapped.

Pushing his plate away, Draco got up and left the hall in a hurry.

"Hey Minnie, what's up. You look a little confused?"

"I don't know, Gin. Draco was gone before I got up this morning. And when I smiled at him this morning he looked away, he seems angry."

"Well what did you do?" the red head asked, as if Hermione was a child.

"That's the thing, Ginny. I'm not sure I did anything. He was talking to me before he went to muggle studies."

"Try talking to him, maybe he's having a bad day"

Hermione did just that.

Despite her hardest attempts to talk the head boy, Draco was obviously avoiding Hermione. He didn't borrow her notes in ancient runes, or give her tips in potions. Hermione waited for him in the library that night, Tuesday was their study day because Hermione tutored first years and offered help to Ginny on other nights.

Draco casually walked into the library, but upon seeing Hermione sitting at their desk he sighed. Hermione could see his temper beginning to show.

"Hey Draco, is everything okay? I was starting to think you were avoiding me?"

"I'm fine Granger. Just been busy!"

"Are you busy now? Would you like to join me?"

"Actually, I'm going to go sit elsewhere"

"Draco?"

"Hmm" the boy refused to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Have I done something to upset you, or annoy you? I mean you've ignored me all day, and when did you start calling me Granger again"

"What's with all the god-dammed questions Granger. You really are bossy know-it-all! Can't I have a minutes peace, people will start to think you'd fallen for me or something" he didn't know why he'd said those things, he was just angry. The tears welling in his eyes made him regret his outburst, but for some reason they also made him angrier.

"Oh, here come the tears, woe is me. Don't worry Granger; no one's daft enough to think you'd like me, we all know your heart belongs to that Weasel." And with that the blonde stormed away.

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. And she didn't sleep well; her nightmares woke her up.

Draco hated himself. He had to lock his door with magic and then hide his wand to stop himself from rushing to Hermione's room in the night. Instead he lay and listened to her tortured screams, and listened as she woke herself up and cried herself back to sleep. "_My poor Hermi... Stop it, she doesn't want you, she wants Weasley. You heard her say it."_

When Hermione woke on Wednesday, Draco was gone.

She moved seats in potions.

He moved in transfiguration.

She didn't wave at him in the great hall.

He didn't sit with her at the lake, during their free period.

Hermione was in bed before Draco returned from muggle studies. She didn't leave for dinner.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table for dinner,

"I'm sorry, Blaise"

"Hmm?"

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I was having a crappy day is all."

"Don't worry about it mate, is everything all right with you and Hermione. If you don't mind my asking?" Draco sighed and shook his head. Casting the muffliato, Draco told Blaise EVERYTHING.

"I don't know what to say Draco, but maybe you should talk to her?"

"Maybe"

On Thursday the two avoided each other at all costs. Hermione didn't go to any meals, choosing to visit the kitchens instead. She returned to the common room late that night, to avoid Draco.

On Friday the blonde made every attempt to get the brunette to talk to him. She had given up.

First he waited for her for breakfast. She walked away.

Then he asked to borrow her notes in ancient runes. She threw her papers at him.

In potions, when he offered advice, Hermione ignored. She continued to do things literally, as the book suggests.

Soon Hermione became withdrawn. She annoyed Ginny and Luna because she couldn't concentrate on the conversation. Draco's outburst had broken Hermione's strength. He peeled the scab off, peeled away the layer that protected her from weakness.

Nearly a week past. Hermione was exhausted, so much so that she became short tempered, only the house elves would talk to her, and only just. Without Draco's soothing, Hermione wasn't sleeping very well. And despite his best efforts, neither was Draco. He tried silencing charms, music and blocking his ears with a pillow. All failed.

On Thursday, Hermione ran to the common. She hoped that if she got there quick enough she could hide in her bedroom before Draco got to the common room. She really wasn't in the mood for spending the entire day in the library again. _'wow, I never thought I could become bored of the library'_

Regardless to her hopes and wishes, Draco was waiting for her in the common room. '_Merlin, that boy is fast'_

Noticing that Hermione was heading towards her room, Draco beat her there, and blocked the entrance.

"Move Malfoy!" Hermione spat.

"Please Hermione, just listen to me."

"What you're not done hurting me yet? Go ahead Malfoy, I've got nothing better to do" Hermione sneered.

"Look, Hermione. I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know why I said those things. I was having a bad day, I guess, but that doesn't make it okay. Please forgive me."

"People have bad day's Draco, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. Why did you avoid me? After I was stupid to believe that we were friends, I'm almost surprised you didn't call me a filthy mudblood."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I took it out on you because, indirectly, it was kind of your fault. Even though you couldn't control it, I still blamed you because I was angry and upset and I'm sorry." Draco was mumbling know, he really didn't know what you say.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS INDIRECTLY MY FAULT? What the hell did I do for you flip like that? Why didn't you talk to me?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. He moved to sit on the couch and beckoned Hermione to follow him. Hermione took a seat beside the blonde and turned to face him.

"I have to tell you something. It's a bit weird and you might find it a bit creepy, but I swear I would never take advantage of you like that.

"You're not making any sense"

"Hermione, do you know that you suffer nightmares?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, occasionally. Not that this has..."

"No, not occasionally Hermione. Every night, without fail. Ever since the first day back at school you've suffered these horrible nightmares that, honestly, broke my heart to see" a rosy blush spread across Draco's cheeks.

"Okay but what does..."

"Shh, if you keep talking, I'll never finish."

"Sorry" the brunette apologised.

"From the very first night of this year, I've spent every night in your bed. You're nightmare made me feel sorry for you, and the pain in your screams forced me to reach out and comfort you. I would leave every morning before you woke up, with exception to one morning; you woke up early."

"_The flash of blonde" _Hermione thought. She smiled softly.

"Well, the day after that, I came back from muggle studies and you were sleeping on the couch in the common room. You began to have nightmares and out of habit I soothed you. As I moved away, you whispered my name."

Hermione looked away and blushed a furious shade of red. "I'm sorr..."

"Don't be. I was actually that moment that I realised, that..." the blush on Draco's cheeks deepened, which contrasted drastically with his pale hair.

"Realised what Draco?" Hermione encouraged.

"That I love you, Hermione. We got closer and I was afraid to say anything. I mean, I thought you hated me. We became really good friends and I was stupid enough to think that you could really like me that way too."

"Draco, I..."

"Shh. On Monday, when I came back from muggle studies, the situation repeated. I honestly thought you were going to say my name again. But you didn't. You whispered Ron's. I was heartbroken, I was angry and I was upset. I left to the library, and refused to let myself be hurt by you, because you didn't feel the same way."

"Oh, Draco" Hermione leant forward, adn once again pulled Draco into a hug. He sobbed quietly into her shoulder, and her fingers fluffed his silky hair.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have let myself fall so hard, and I shouldn't have blamed you. I understand that you don't feel the same way and I understand if you don't forgive me."

"Can I be honest with you, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought I saw you leave my room that morning, and passed it off as wishful thinking. How do you know I don't feel that same way? You've never asked? And of course I forgive you"

Draco smiled softly, took Hermione's small soft hand into his own large hands and looked her chocolate brown eyes with his icy-blue ones.

"Hermione Granger, I love you."

Hermione took her hands from his, and Draco frowned. She raised her hand to cup his face and recaptured the broken eye contact.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione leant closer to Draco, who closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and chaste, yet loving and passionate. The kiss; was perfect.

Draco lay back and pulled Hermione with him; resting her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"Good night Draco," Hermione whispered.

A small smile tugged at Draco's lips. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she smiled warmly.

"Sweet Dreams."

**The end.**

Thankyou for reading. Everything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Let me know what you think? R&R x


End file.
